The biometrics core provides services in biometrics, computer technology, epidemiology and experimental design to all cores and projects. The core is responsible for evaluating proposed research designs and data management and assisting in the data entry and analysis. It provides support services for the existing computer network, which include installing system upgrades for existing software packages and development of custom programs. It provides technical assistance for interconnecting individual computers to the Division's computer network and interfacing existing equipment to computerized data acquisition systems. It provides statistical consulting and develops new statistical and epidemiological analyses, and is involved specifically in the analyses of the large epidemiological data bases. It coordinates biometric and epidemiologic projects amongst SCOR projects to reduce duplicate efforts and minimize cost.